NEUTRON CHARGE DISTRIBUTION
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) July 13, 2015 After the discovery of charged quarks Up and Down by Gell-Mann and Zweig I published my paper "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of.electromagnetism" (2003) which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838,68 electrons Here one sees that the so-called strong nuclear force is the result of electromagnetic interactions between considerable charge distributions in nucleons due to 9 extra charged quarks in proton and to 12 extra charged quarks in neutron .(Discovery of nuclear force and structure). Moreover in the neutron decay the unstable quark triad (ddd) of the unstable neutron turns to the stable (dud) quark triad of the proton under an electromagnetic quark-quark interaction. For example in neutron after a detailed analysis of the magnetic moment I found that it has at the center a positive charge of +8e/3 due to the 4u extra charged quarks while along the periphery it has a negative charge of -8e/3 due to the 8d extra charged quarks. However under the influence of the invalid quantum chromodynamics ( 1973) and the wrong quark scheme (udd) of neutron, today many physicists continue to believe incorrectly that a neutron consists of a positive charge Q = +2e/3 = u and a negative charge -Q = -2e/3 = 2d. Thus +Q - Q = +2e/3 - 2e/3 = 0. Moreover the WRONG STANDARD MODEL based on the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) cannot lead to a correct charge distribution of neutron. For example in the “Neutron-WIKIPEDIA” one reads: “The Standard Model of particle physics predicts a tiny separation of positive and negative charge within the neutron leading to a permanent electric dipole moment. The predicted value is, however, well below the current sensitivity of experiments. From several unsolved puzzles in particle physics, it is clear that the Standard Model is not the final and full description of all particles and their interactions. New theories going beyond the Standard Model generally lead to much larger predictions for the electric dipole moment of the neutron.” Historically, after the discovery of neutron (1932) physicists believed that it has no charge and such a wrong idea led to the development of fallacious nuclear theories and models. In fact, the neutron does have a magnetic moment g = - 1.913. It may seem strange that an assumed uncharged object has a magnetic moment. We should bear in mind , however, that even in classical physics the absence of charge means only that the integral of the charge distribution vanishes. For example a spinning oblate spheroid that carries a negative charge say (-Q) existing along the periphery and an equal positive charge (+Q) existing at its center will have a negative magnetic moment and zero net charge because (+ Q - Q = 0 ). The neutron has a mass of 1.675/1027 Kg = 939.57 MeV/c2 which is slightly greater than the proton mass. Although the protons and neutrons account for nearly all of the observed mass in the universe, these particles have a complicated structure. The first indication that nucleons ( protons and neutrons ) have an internal structure was a measurement of the proton magnetic moment, which led to the 1943 Nobel Prize being awarded to Otto Stern. According to the experiments a very small particle like the electron, has a magnetism (magnetic moment) with a magnitude g = 1. Even though the neutron is a neutral particle, the magnetic moment of a neutron is not zero. Since the neutron is a particle of equal opposite charges , it is not affected by electric fields, but with its magnetic moment it is affected by magnetic fields. The magnetic moment of the neutron is an indication of its internal charge distribution. The value for the neutron's magnetic moment was first directly measured by Luis Alvarez and Felix Bloch at Berkeley, California in 1940, using an extension of the magnetic resonance methods developed by Rabi. Alvarez and Bloch determined the magnetic moment of the neutron to be g = -1.93. The simplified classical view of the neutron's charge distribution also "explains" the fact that the neutron magnetic dipole points in the opposite direction from its spin angular momentum vector (as compared to the proton). This gives the neutron, in effect, a magnetic moment which resembles a negatively charged particle. This can be reconciled classically with a neutral neutron composed of a charge distribution in which the negative sub-parts of the neutron have a larger average radius of distribution, and therefore contribute more to the particle's magnetic dipole moment, than do the positive parts that are, on average, nearer the core. By 1960 the study of protons and neurons, which was expected to clarify the nature of nuclear force, had instead spawned a bewildering array of particles whose production and decay modes defied understanding with the framework of existing models. In the late 1950s and early 1960s various schemes were proposed and then discarded with disconcerting regularity. The grouping of these particles led to the so-called quark model proposed independently by M. Gell-Mann and George Zweig in 1964. In other words the first understanding of the proton and neutron charge distrubusion came from the quark model , which describes the proton and neutron, and other subatomic particles, as being made up of 3 massive quarks. However Quantum mechanics requires incorrectly that in addition to 3 valence quarks there be quark-antiquark pairs, a meson cloud. Under such a wrong hypothesis the structure of protons and neutrons appear to be dominated by the fallacious meson cloud, based on the Yukawa wrong meson theory (1935). Moreover today many physicists based on the wrong theory of quantum chromodynamics (1973) believe incorrectly to the scheme (udd) and to the fallacious gluons and color forces. For example in the “Neutron-WIKIPEDIA” one reads the following wrong paragraphs: “The neutron is classified as a hadron, since it is composed of quarks, and as a baryon, since it is composed of three quarks. The finite size of the neutron and its magnetic moment indicate the neutron is a composite, rather than elementary, particle. The neutron consists of two down quarks with charge - 1e/3 and one up quark with charge +2e/3, although this simple model belies the complexities of the Standard Model for nuclei. The masses of the three quarks sum to only about 12 MeV/c2, whereas the neutron's mass is about 940 MeV/c2, for example. Like the proton, the quarks of the neutron are held together by the strong force, mediated by gluons.The nuclear force results from secondary effects of the more fundamental strong force.” Historically, the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron along with the invalid relativity (1905) led to the abandonment of electromagnetic laws in favor of wrong theories which could not lead to the carge distributions of proton and neutron , which give the nuclear force by aplying the natural electromagnetic laws. Under this physics crisis in 2003 I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” by reviving the natural laws which led to my discovery of 288 quarks in nucleons including 9 charged quarks in proton and 12 ones in neutron able to give the nuclear binding and nuclear structure by applying the well-established laws of electromagnetism. (See my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS ). ' DISCOVERY OF 9 CHARGED QUARKS IN PROTON AND 12 ONES IN NEUTRON EXISTING AMONG 288 QUARKS IN NUCLEONS' Although in my published paper of 2003 I discovered 9 charged quarks in proton and 12 ones in neutron, able to give the nuclear structure by applying the electromagnetic laws, today many physicists influenced by the invalid relativity and the various contradicting nuclear theories based on the WRONG STANDARD MODEL continue to believe that the proton and the neutron are composed of 3 quarks with fallacious gluons which cannot lead to the proton and neutron charge distributions. Under this physics crisis in my published paper of 2003 one can study carefully my discovery of the 9 charged quarks in proton and 12 ones in neutron because the fallacious gluons of the quantum chromodynamics lead to complications. Taking into account the symmetry properties of nucleons, that the current distributions with neutron and proton are quite similar a charge distribution of neutron analogous to proton is obtained by assuming that a negative charge - Q = -8e/3 = 8d is along the periphery , while the positive charge +Q = +8e/3 = 4u is limited at the center. Hence for a neutron radius R equal to the proton radius R the current of -Q with an angular velocity ω generates μ as μ = (8e/3)(ω/2)R2 Whereas for a neutron mass M equal to a proton mass M the spin S of neutron may be given by S = tMωR2 Then comparing the above equations we get the experimental value μ/S = -1.91315(e/M) when t = 0.69693. That is 1 > t > 0.5 characterizing a shape between a ring and a disk. This value is not surprising for an oblate spheroid of neutron, since the mass of 8d quarks existing along the periphery is much greater than the mass of 4u existing at the center of the spinning neutron. Note that these charge distributions of protons and neutrons satisfy the conservation of charge in the beta decay. That is ( 8e/3 - 8e/3) = (8e/3 - 5e/3) + (-e) while the simple quark model of three quarks in proton or neutron leads to complications and suffers from deficiencies . For example the applications of electromagnetic laws by using the simple quark model cannot give the experimental value of the nuclear force, while such charged quarks at the size of protons and neutrons give the experimental binding energy E = -2.2246 MeV of the deuteron. Note that this binding energy rejects Einstein’s fallacious theories of relativity because the binding energy turns into the energy of the generated photon and the so- called mass defect turns into the mass of the generated photon. In the same way in the Bohr model the binding energy of -13.6 eV turns into the energy of the generated photon and the so-called mass defect turns into the mass of the generated photon. (See my PHOTON-MATTER INTERACTION ). It is of interest to note that the stability of proton is due to the structure of proton having 93 quark triads and extra 4u with 5d , while the free neutron is unstable because it has 92 quark triads and extra 4u with 8d. Moreover such extra quark led to the discovery of 288 quarks in nucleons. As a result the proton has 93 (dud) neutral quark triads. Among them there are 4u charged quarks distributed along the periphery and 5d charged quarks limited in the center. Whereas the neutron has 92 (dud) neutral quark triads and among them are distributed 8d charged quarks existing along the periphery and 4u charged quarks limited in the center. So, the new structure of protons and neutrons gives not only the masses Mn = 939.565378 MeV/c2 and Mp = 938.272046 MeV/c2 of neutron and proton respectively but also the difference Mn - Mp = 1.293332 MeV/c2 which is exactly equal to d - u. That is, d - u = 3.69348645 - 2.40016645 = 1.293332 MeV/c2 . However in "[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Down_quark Down quark- WIKIPEDIA]" '''and in "[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Up_quark Up quark-'''WIKIPEDIA]" one can see the confusing values as d = ( 4.1 - 5.7) = 4.9 MeV/ c2 or a so-called precise value d = 4.79 MeV/c2 . u = (1.7 - 3.1) = 2.4 MeV/c2 or a so-called precise value u = 2.01 MeV/c2'.' Of course these values are wrong because the difference d - u = 4.79 - 2.01 = 2.78 MeV/c2 is greater than the correct value Mn - Mp = 1.293332 MeV/c2. ''' Ever since the quark model was proposed extensive searches have been made for evidence of the existence of quarks as free particles. As yet there has been no decisive evidence for the existence of free quarks. Category:Fundamental physics concepts